


Lay Me Down

by GammaProof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce goes from 0 to 100 real quick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bruce isn't convinced, car sex kink, everyone is vers forever, vers boys have more fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has three favourite things that he wants to enjoy all at once, Bruce Banner, cars, and sex. Spoiler: He will eventually get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

“Ow! Wait.”

“What?”

“I think you are ripping hair off my stomach with your elbow.”

“I can’t help it though, this car is too small, Banner.”

“Ok, well I didn’t say we should have sex in here. You just seemed really determined.”

“I still think we can make it work.” Tony winked from above Bruce.

“Not if you are ripping out my body hair we can’t,” Bruce said as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Tony quickly helped him discard it. 

“I’ll be more careful.” Tony started to kiss the red patch of skin on Bruce’s side that had clearly just been accidentally pinched by his elbow. “But seriously, why do you have such a small backseat?”

“Ok, I think this is a normal sized backseat, they weren’t made to have sex in, at least not comfortably. But don’t stop doing that…” Tony went back to kissing up Bruce’s side tickling him a little as he went. He moved slowly up to Bruce’s right nipple, and gave it a quick lap before engulfing it in his mouth and sucking lightly. “Mmm Tony…. Aaagghh ow!,” Bruce said as he slammed the back of his head against the door. “Ok, this isn’t working.”

Tony whined. “I just really wanted to make out with and then have sex with you in the back of a car Banner, since we didn’t get to do it as teenagers.” 

“I still think we can give car sex a pass, we aren’t teenagers, we don’t have to try and make up for things we missed…. Well, I missed them anyhow…”Bruce grabbed his shirt and extracted himself from under Tony, opened the car door to get out, and made for the driver’s seat. 

“You know we’ll get home faster if I drive,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, but this way I know we will get there alive. Plus I think your brain gets oxygen deprived when you spend too much time thinking about having sex in the car.” 

“Ok, well I think we should try my cars because they are much bigger. Only you would be so excited about fuel efficiency.” Tony got into the passenger side and got ready for the long slow drive home. Which means he immediately put his hand on Bruce’s knee which got him that look from Bruce where he quirks his eyebrow up in warning. “Ok, I promise I won’t make any moves while you are driving.”

“You are old enough to know better than to distract the driver, Tony.”


	2. Love in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, two out of three is always good too.

Bruce and Tony pulled into the garage slowly and had enjoyed a quiet ride back. They started to climb out of the car.

“Ok,” Tony started, “we’re out of the car.” He grabbed Bruce’s hand and nudged him to the garage wall. Bruce let himself be pinned to the wall. Tony started peppering kisses across his neck and Bruce ran his fingers up in Tony’s hair with one hand, sighing slightly while grabbing Tony’s belt with the other and pulling him close. 

“Yeah, out of the car…” Bruce let himself be maneuvered toward the door to the elevator. One of them must have pushed the button and then were in the elevator, Bruce against the wall and Tony all over him. Bruce pulled Tony’s shirt up to feel his warm skin. Tony started unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt but Bruce didn’t have the patience for it. He pulled it up and over his head and threw it aside. Tony pulled his off as well. Bruce wondered if Tony had pressed the button for the penthouse but his mind was quickly distracted by the presence of Tony’s lips back on his. He thrust his hips toward Tony, trying to get some friction on his growing erection. 

“Easy tiger,” tony chuckled. Tony reached to Bruce pant’s button and quickly undid it, quickly reaching his hand inside to see how hard Bruce was. Bruce keened and arched his back toward Tony and into Tony’s touch. Clearly Bruce was up for sex, it just wasn’t working for him in the car. Tony realised that the button for the penthouse was not glowing and quickly jabbed it. The elevator started moving and Tony looked into Bruce’s eyes while he palmed his erection. “I wasn’t too distracting on the ride back, was I?”

“No more than the usual distraction you pose.” Bruce smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek before moving Tony’s hand around his waist to rest on his butt. Tony kissed Bruce deeply and squeezed his butt. “Mmmmm, why isn’t this elevator at the penthouse yet?”

“We don’t have to wait until we get there…” Tony kneeled on the floor and pulled Bruce’s zipper down and pulled down his boxers in one quick motion. When Bruce didn’t object about not being in a completely private area he took him in hand and gave him a quick lick to the head of his cock. Bruce sort of sagged against the wall and held onto the railing. Tony dove in taking Bruce into his mouth and putting his fist around the rest of Bruce’s cock. He started a slow rhythm. Bruce sighed again and put his hand on top of Tony’s head and pushed it encouragingly. Tony hummed and bobbed back and forth in a languid pace. The elevator dinged. Bruce pulled Tony up and kissed him hard, moving him backwards toward the living room. 

“Get those off,” Bruce said tugging on Tony’s Jeans. Tony heeled off his sneakers and pulled his jeans down as fast as he could. Bruce knew he wouldn’t be wearing underwear, because when Tony had sex in mind he always managed to forget them. Bruce pulled his shoes off and took his trousers and underwear down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. He grabbed the lube and condoms from the side table and led Tony to the wall of windows. “Ok, so I might not have been into the car sex. But I certainly want to make you come pushed up against this window.” 

“Banner, I didn’t know you had it in your to be an exhibitionist.” 

“Tony, you know the windows are opaque at this time of night, but I think you are rubbing off on me.”

“Rubbing off on you, is that what you had in mind?”

“Tony, shut up,” Bruce said placing Tony’s hands on the glass and spreading his legs, while quickly kissing the side of his neck. Bruce opened the lube and did his best to warm it up on his hand before reaching down to Tony’s ass. He pushed just the tip of his finger inside. Tony exhaled and shook a little, in anticipation of what was to come. Bruce pushed his finger inside and started rubbing Tony’s prostate before quickly taking his finger out and going back in with two. 

“Mmm yeah Bruce,” Tony hung his head down with his hands up on the glass. He started to push back onto Bruce’s fingers. “Come on Bruce, just do it.”

“Tony, patience.” Bruce added a 3rd finger and when he felt Tony relax he pulled them out, much to Tony’s annoyance and rolled on the condom. He slicked lube down the condom and reach around to place his hand on Tony’s chest, while he lined himself up. 

“Banner hurry up, or I’m going to do you if you make me wait any longer.” 

Bruce laughed and started sliding slowly into Tony. Tony exhaled and relaxed around Bruce as much as he could. Bruce started a slow pace and kept hold of Tony, his nose on the back of Tony’s neck. Then he started to kiss across Tony’s shoulders. Tony reached back with his left hand to rest his hand on the side of Bruce’s butt. Slowly rubbing circles with his thumb. Bruce put his hand up on top of Tony’s right and held it against the glass. “See how much better is it when we aren’t cramped in that car,” Bruce whispered. 

“Hmmmm,” Tony had nearly lost the ability to speak. Bruce reached around with his other hand and took a loose grip around Tony, starting to slide back and forth. Bruce increased the pace of his thrusts and of his hand, trying to hit Tony’s prostate as often as he could. 

“You know I can give you what you want, right?” 

“I do Bruce, I do. Keep going.” Tony was getting close and he wanted Bruce to know that he was about to spill out on the window. Bruce took the hint and thrust into him one, two, three more times and he was letting go while he felt Tony go taut and come hard in his hand. 

Bruce held Tony, but was also using him to stay standing. “See, we don’t need the car.” He stood up and kissed Tony’s sweaty brow. He tied off the condom and grabbed Tony’s wrist. “Come on…” Bruce started leading them to the bathroom. He threw the condom in the bin on the way. 

Bruce pushed Tony, who is a lot less talkative after a good orgasm, into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Dragging Tony in with him and pulling him under the waterfall showerhead. They both held onto each other while getting clean and just as Bruce turned off the shower and grabbed a couple of towels… 

“Ok, but I still am going to get you to have sex with me in a car some day,” Tony smirked. 

Bruce laughed as they walked into the bedroom. Bruce pulled the covers back and nudged Tony into the bed, getting in behind him and holding him close. 

“JARVIS you got that right? From the garage to the living room?” 

“Oh my god, Tony…” 

“Yes sir, I have all of it in your private folders,” JARVIS chimed in. 

“Tony, go to sleep,” Bruce kissed Tony’s temple. 

“Ok, but I’m still serious about the car sex thing.”


	3. Dinner and a Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony just wants to blow Bruce in the convertible. No beta, sorry for an typos and errors.

Every since Tony had had his Malibu mansion rebuilt he was just looking for an excuse to take Bruce on vacation with him. They had been in town for a week and Tony had managed to pry Bruce away from his journals and quiet time to go out to dinner. They were just enjoying a quiet ride back to the mansion along the coast after dinner when Tony reached over to put his hand on Bruce’s knee. 

“Driving” Bruce said as he smiled at Tony. 

“I’m not even doing anything,” Tony said. He turned up the radio a bit and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair, and the sight of Bruce’s unruly curls in the coastal wind. He was just a touch pink from their lounging outside and eating slowly, sun kissed as they called it. He looked content with life and it filled Tony with warmth at the thought. 

Bruce pulled into the garage, put the car in park, and turned off the ignition. Then leaned over to catch Tony’s lips for a sweet kiss. “Thanks for taking me out to dinner.” 

“No problem. I told you it would be good to have a break and have someone else cook for you.” 

“Mmm” Bruce said, “and it was delicious. What do you have in mind now?”

“Well, I was just watching you on the drive back and thinking how gorgeous you looked. I couldn’t keep my eyes off your hair and lips.” 

“Tell me more…”

“Mostly I just think you’re really gorgeous and I want to blow you.”

“How romantic, I can’t possible say no to that,” Bruce smirked. 

“Ok, but really I want to blow you, right now, in the car, keep the radio going and JARVIS will turn the lights off in the garage for us.”

Bruce raised his eyebrow, “in the car? Don’t you feel a bit cramped?”

“That’s part of the fun. There’s no one here. It’s not New York; we’re completely alone except for JARVIS. This is the perfect time.“

Bruce was at least a little intrigued he had to admit. “Well, I don’t want to turn you down when you’re practically begging.” 

Tony smiled, and pulled Bruce in for a kiss, and moved his palm to the outside of Bruce’s trousers. Starting to gently palm him while deepening the kiss. He could feel the slightly sunburned skin of Bruce’s face against his own tan skin as he pulled Bruce as close as possible. “How are you doing? Are you comfortable?” 

Bruce sighed in response and found Tony’s lips again. Running his hands through Tony’s short hair, scratching lightly with his fingernails against Tony’s scalp. Tony continued to rub Bruce’s bulge in his palm and noticed his own jeans were getting tighter. Bruce reached down and guided Tony’s hand to rub over himself in slow calculated motions. Tony saw him turning even pinker through his sun kissed skin. His neck starting to flush. Bruce unbuttoned his trousers and pulled Tony’s hand inside his underwear, then reclined the seat slightly. Tony used his other hand to unbutton his own jeans, as they were getting uncomfortably snug. 

Tony kissed down Bruce’s neck, leaned back and looked Bruce in the eyes. Bruce smiled and nodded. Tony leaned down and pulled Bruce’s underwear down revealing his semi-hard cock. Tony gently lapped the head, which sent shivers up Bruce’s body. Tony smiled and set about a slow pace licking the length of Bruce while gently messaging his balls. Bruce put his head back and sighed. Lips parted, just letting himself feel everything. He reached over and slid his hand down Tony’s back as he continued to bring Bruce to full arousal. He slid his hand down the back of Tony’s jeans and gave him an encouraging squeeze. Tony pulled a small lube packet of our his pocket and coated Bruce’s length. Bruce watched him work, continuing to message circles into Tony’s hip. Tony hummed and set about a steady rhythm on Bruce, one fist loosely around him to encompass his entire length with his hand and his mouth. Every once in a while using his thumb to apply slight pressure and rub under the head of Bruce’s cock. His other hand he put down his own jeans to jerk himself off to rhythm of his blowjob. 

Bruce continued to rub Tony’s low back and hips in soft circular motions, which encouraged Tony all the more. Bruce’s other hand resting on Tony’s head, his fingers laced through his short hair. Bruce had his eyes closed just feeling the warmth of Tony next to him, on top of him, under his hands. He started to feel the taut warmth in his lower abdomen, and used his fingernails to gently scratch Tony’s scalp in warning. Tony hummed and slowed his pace but kept Bruce in his mouth. His own erection throbbing, with his fingers making sure it wasn’t completely neglected, but felt himself excited just having Bruce in such a state in the car. 

“Tony…” 

Tony continued encouragingly wiggling his hips under Bruce’s hand. 

“Ahhhhhh Tony!” Bruce came and Tony gently swallowed every drop. He felt the warmth of Bruce in his mouth, next him, the hand on his butt, all around him. He released Bruce and held him in his hand, looking up at him completely relaxed and gave himself one last stroke before coming into his hand while he locked eyes with Bruce. Then kissing him hard. Bruce pulled Tony’s head toward his, forehead to forehead, and held onto him for dear life, until Tony chuckled and backed up a little. 

He reached into the passenger’s side door and pulled out baby wipes to clean himself up. 

Bruce smirked, “always prepared…” 

“Oh I’ve been wanting to do this for ages, but I knew I needed to get you nice and relaxed and alone.”

“Mmm… well mission accomplished.” Bruce said sleepily. “I don’t want to move now.” 

“Well I think its better for us to have a nap in bed.” 

“Ok, you’ve convinced me,” Bruce smiled. He pulled his door open and walked around to the trunk to meet Tony, taking his hand in his and giving it a kiss as they lazily walked back into the house. Tony shoved his jeans off once inside and then pulled his t-shirt off and left them in a heap on the floor. Bruce just laughed, toeing his shoes off, and pulling Tony close and leading him to the bedroom. 

“Too many clothes” Tony said, and he helped Bruce disrobe before falling on to the bed. Bruce pulled Tony’s back to his chest and put his knees up behind Tony’s bent ones. Then pulled the duvet over them. 

“Thanks for everything, Tony. I love you.”

“Mmmm love you too,” Tony yawned, and they fell asleep holding each other, the setting sunlight streaming into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I don't know if I will keep going with this I just had an idea hop into my head.


End file.
